Entre herederos y sirvientes
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: La familia Nightray viaja a visitar otra casa ducal, para Leo es la primera vez que salía de aquel lugar y no esperaba encontrarse con alguien de su pasado y en su mismo estado; mientras Elliot, no puede creer lo que ve. Los sentimientos chocan, de mala y buena manera repetidas veces. -Two-Shot Lemmon- LeoxOc, ElliotxOc


Holi~Holi~ ¡Bii~en! Por primera vez en toda mi existencia... Traigo una historia con Oc (Oh god) Todo sacado de una vieja y no muy educativa conversación tenida con mi peque Hellovick XD _¡Espero que te guste!_  
Bueno, faltara la segunda parte (Lo que paso con Elliot...) Pero eso luego, tengo flojera de escribir... XD  
Sin más que decir... ¡Disfruten!  
**Disclaimer**: Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, si no, a Jun-sama, los Oc son míos y de Hellovick.  
**Aclaración**: Un Oc se llama Alice, no es Alice la coneja kawaiiosa(?)

* * *

Por primera vez, para Leo, salía de la ciudad natal donde habitaba a lado de su amo Elliot Nightray, camino a un país vecino donde eran recientes en la ciudad capital la familia Berzelius, otra casa ducal. El viaje había sido tan largo que después de un día y medio llegaban, ya estaba atardeciendo.

Al llegar y bajar del carruaje después del noble, soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Es enorme-Comentó, mirando hacia arriba para divisar hasta donde llegaba la altura del lugar.

-Si, si…-Contestó Elliot con un tanto de disgusto- vayamos a la biblioteca, seguro tienen un gran surtido de libros.

-No podemos hacer eso sin pedir permiso-Le regaño suavemente y fue pasado de largo, no se quiso quedar atrás por lo que siguió el paso al rubio hasta la entrada, al abrir las puertas, él lugar parecía aún más amplio, lleno de decoraciones y cosas muy refinadas.

-No… puede ser-Mascullaron al unísono.

-¡Ya no puedo caminar más!-Exclamó una voz femenina desde una de las salas de estar-Duele demasiado.  
Hubo silencio, hasta que otra voz del mismo género, habló: -Si quieres puedo llamar a uno de los jóvenes Nightray para que la lleve a su habitación-Sonrió amable una chica de cabellos obscuros.

-¿Nightray…?

-Este lugar de verdad es increíble-Comentó Leo con una sonrisa, la cual se borró al instante al no divisar a su acompañante- ¿Elliot?-Inquirió y no hubo respuesta, hizo una mueca disgustado y continuo caminando.

Los minutos estaban pasando y el silencio lo ensordecía, no había rastros del noble, pero su atención fue acaparada cuando escucho un pequeño grito nada familiar proviniendo de una de las habitaciones; entonces abrió la puerta y miro inexpresivo la escena, su amo estaba cargando a una joven de largos cabellos castaños que sonreía con un carmín bien amontonado sobre sus mejillas, su amo estaba casi con la misma expresión. Suspiró.

-Buenas noches-Dijo por fin, una muchacha que estaba de pie no muy lejos de él, lo miró y contesto pronto al saludo.

-Buenas noches-Casi sin mover los labios y suspiro, re dirigiendo su mirada al Nightray, pudo notar como ella fruncía el ceño.

-Elliot-Llamó la chica que estaba en los brazos del mismo-, tengo mucha hambre, quiero algo de comer, por favor-Pidió.

Leo frunció el ceño levemente y se acercó por detrás a la chica que yacía de pie, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, apretándolos suavemente.

-Claro, solo déjame llevarte a tu habitación-Cedió Elliot casi al instante, saliendo de la sala junto con la joven.

La chica que se quedó exhalo pesadamente, relajando sus hombros ante el masaje.

-Gracias…-Musita despacio.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pequeña Victoria-La chica se sorprendió ante ese nombre y dirigió su mirada hacia el muchacho que sonreía amablemente.

-Leo…-Pronunció y este asintió, sin pensarlo se abrazó fuertemente a él. Ambos eran conocidos de la infancia durante su estadía en la casa de Fianna.

Él correspondió al abrazo sorprendido, pero se relajó pronto.

-Qué casualidad que hayas terminado de la misma manera que yo-Dijo irónico como siempre, el abrazo se deshizo.

-Sí, fui adoptada un par de meses después de ti por esta familia-Le sonrió amable.  
Sí que había crecido a parecer de Leo.

Ella miraba hacia otra dirección con cierta molestia.

-¿Crees que debamos hacer algo?-Inquirió refiriéndose a sus amos.

-No lo sé, tal vez… La señorita se ve feliz… ¿Tú qué opinas?-Lo miro fijamente, él sorprendió un poco por la manera de dirigirse a ella, suspiro.

Leo bajo su mirada, dejando ver sus amatistas a través de los lentes, no estaba muy contento.

-A mí no me cuadra esto en lo más mínimo-Le comentó, ella se acercó a él y dirigió su mirada fijamente a los ojos de Leo.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué te parece una pequeña trampa?-Sugirió- En realidad no lo he pensado bien-Suspiró-, los celos te hacen hacer cosas sin pensarlo.

-Los celos son manipuladores, ¿No es verdad? Mi estimado Leo.

-Realmente sí, mi señorita-Subió la mirada y le palmeo la espalda a la joven-, improvisemos algo y arruinemos las cosas-Sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Están en la habitación de la señorita Alice.

-No podemos llegar solo así, será sospechoso.

Ambos asintieron y Victoria salió corriendo seguida por Leo hasta llegar a la cocina, donde comenzaron a preparar algunos aperitivos de carne para Alice y té para ambos, acomodaron dos charolas con sus juegos de té y se pusieron en marcha a aquella habitación antes mencionada. Tenían ambos un paso rápido.

-Bien…-Leo fue el primero en hablar al estar frente a la puerta de la habitación. Victoria abre la puerta y entonces ambos quedaron paralizados, sus amos estaban increíblemente cerca, sentados frente del otro en la cama. Los ojos de Victoria quedan abiertos a todo lo que estos le permiten mientras Leo esta exaltado, boquiabierto.

-¡Elliot!-Grita enojado el muchacho de lentes.

Alice desvió la mirada hacia ellos, espantada por el grito.

-¡¿Vicky?!-Exclamó- ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó inocente a su joven sirvienta, estaba sorprendida por la forma de mirar que le tenía.

-¿Leo?-Elliot se sobresaltó al escucharle gritar de esa forma.  
El pecho de Victoria se contrae, no puede retar a su ama solo por un simple manojo de celos que nacen en su cabeza. Fuerza una sonrisa.

-Solo traía un aperitivo… pero veo que Elliot ya le dio de cenar-Se guío por el plato con algunos restos de carne que estaba a un lado de ellos, recordó que Elliot ya había prometido darle algo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Elliot… bastardo-Cerró los puños y se acercó a su amo para tomarlo de la camisa no se contendría contra su amo, ni nunca lo hará.

-No me importaría comer un poco de lo que me has traído-Le sonrió Alice de una manera muy melancólica, siendo indiferente al conflicto que existía entre los muchachos.

-¡¿Pero qué sucede contigo?!-Gritó mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos- ¡No he hecho nada!

Victoria bajo la mirada, sonriendo y se retiró a toda prisa. Leo ya no respondió a los gritos de su amigo y miro como la chica se marchó, frunció el ceño.

-¡No te estas comportando adecuadamente!-Fue lo último que le gritó antes de salir tras la chica y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Ella corría hasta llegar a un estudio y sentarse para hojear algunos papeles desesperadamente en un intento de distraerse. Se forzaba a leer, los celos la carcomían por dentro; entonces paso Leo, mirándola con un gesto de disgusto, no sabía cómo tratar con una chica, pero aun así intentaría, así que se acercó a ella y le acaricio el dorso de su mano para llamar su atención.

-Estoy bien…-Susurra, forzando una sonrisa mientras su flequillo cubría sus ojos.

-Si quieres engañarme tendrás que mentir mejor-Le sonrió.

-No digas nada, que tú estás igual-Objetó Victoria.

-Puede ser… pero me preocupas más tú-Confesó, la sonrisa de la chica se amplió con honestidad, entonces tomó al muchacho por el mentón para mirarlo.

-No te ocultes, ¿De acuerdo?  
Se sorprendió.-Debo hacerlo para poder animarte…-Nervioso, subió su mano hasta la mejilla y se la acarició-eres hermosa sonriendo…

La chica se sonrojo por el comentario, pero luego rió nerviosa.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices tan de repente?-Inquirió aun entre risitas- Tú también debes sonreír.

-Solo estoy siendo sincero-Leo sonrió y luego deposito un pequeño beso en la nariz de Victoria haciéndola sonrojar bruscamente.

Se separó de ella y se apoyó en el escritorio, sacando un pequeño libro de su bolsillo.

-A veces el papeleo sirve para distraer la mente, especialmente si uno esta celoso-Comentó ella con una sonrisa, mirando al distraído muchacho.

-Sí, pero igual no podemos escondernos en ello-Dicho eso, poco a poco una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a formarse en su rostro-, ¿Crees que ellos sentirán celos si nosotros…?-Dejo la oración a la imaginación de la muchacha, esta se sorprendió.

-¿Quién lo iba a decir? Escuchar algo como eso de alguien tan calmado e inocente como tú…-le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y se situaba a su lado.

-Las apariencias engañan, querida mía-Fue su única respuesta, guardo el pequeño libro.

-Me doy cuenta.

-¿Entonces… que dices?-Inquirió, acercándose peligrosamente.

-Leo…-Se sonrojó bruscamente- ¿Estás seguro de esto?-Pregunto nerviosa.

-Si…

-Leo… espera-Estaba asustada, asustada de que esto llegara a mayores-Si la señorita Alice o Elliot nos ven así…-Se le es difícil terminar la oración, esta anonada por la cercanía y la voz tan segura de este.

-No te haré daño, lo prometo… solo será algo rápido-Murmuro-, solo cierra tus ojos un instante…-Sus labios ya rozaban con los de ella, tomo una de sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.  
Saca valor y da un paso, la besa tímidamente sin moverse, limitando se a sentir sus labios contra los de él.

Ella cierra fuertemente su mano, mientras la que mantiene entrelazada la deja así, sin precipitarse al asunto.  
Unos golpeteos se escuchan, llamaban a la puerta. El corazón de Victoria casi se le sale del pecho.

Leo se separa de ella, suspira y siente como le tiemblan las manos.-Perdona…-Murmura y la recuesta rápidamente en el escritorio, tirando todo el papeleo al suelo y la vuelve a besar, ahora más apenado; ella se estremece al sentir su espalda contra el escritorio, tiembla mientras ella besa y siente más miedo al escuchar los nuevos llamados a la puerta.

La puerta se abre, Leo se aleja lentamente esperando lo peor, Victoria se sienta bruscamente, mirando a la chica que estaba de pie en la puerta.

La mirada de Alice desaparece cuando esta baja la mirada, y se sujeta a Elliot.

-Estoy muy cansada…-Logra decir con la voz entrecortada, este asiente y solo dirige una mirada de decepción de Leo antes de Salir.

-Señorita Alice…-Murmura la otra chica, dando pasos lentos y temerosos.

-Estoy bien, solo tengo que descansar-Dice con una sonrisa melancólica y la mirada vacía, Victoria cae de rodillas al suelo al cerrarse la puerta, se abrazó a si misma mientras sollozaban, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos-La… señorita…-Intentaba hablar, el único gesto de leo fue arrodillarse a su lado para acariciar su espalda.

-Perdona Vicky…-Por primera vez acorto el nombre de la joven-Yo solo…

-Si la señorita señorita me odia…-Su corazón se contrajo ante esa idea y un nuevo y más fuerte sollozo ataco antes de seguir llorando- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo ante esto?-Preguntó sin mirarlo, en un tono de frustración.

Leo frunció el ceño al escucharla y entonces la tomo del cuello de su blusa para obligarla a mirarlo, no contesto, solo le robo un fuerte beso de sus labios. Ella se sorprendió y quedó paralizada, simplemente sintiendo el tacto de sus labios.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Inquirió con confusión cuando el beso se deshizo, él solo se limitó a acomodar sus lentes, las palabras se negaban a salir de su garganta-¡¿Por qué no dices nada?! ¡Di algo! ¡Explícame! No logro comprender nada de lo que está pasando-Le gritó, su silencio la frustraba.

-¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! ¿Qué me gustas? ¡Pues ahí lo tienes!-Soltó, intentaba mantener su comportamiento decente y no cambiar a su mal carácter.

-Tú… qué…-Lo miro anonada, no podía creer esas palabras-Todo eso del juego de los celos… entonces tú…-Un enorme carmín se amontonó en sus mejillas, aun mirándolo con estupefacción.

-No me hagas repetirlo por favor…-Pidió con las mejillas coloradas, subiendo una de sus manos hasta su rostro para cubrir su sonrojo, no podía creerlo que al fin lo había soltado-Si, todo fue una excusa…

-Leo, yo…-Se acercó a él, y lo penetro con la mirada, podía ver sus amatistas- No era necesario todo esto-.  
Él abrió los ojos de par en par ante esa mirada.- ¿Qué quieres decir?-Ahora el desconcertado era él, se puso un tanto nerviosa en espera de la próxima respuesta, aquella mirada lo mataba gustosamente.

-Idiota… Solo tenías que ser directo-Le susurró para luego acercarse más y más a los labios y claro, con un gran sonrojo invadiendo sus mejillas. Él adoptó un semblante calmado.

-Entonces… quiero que seas solo mía-Dijo sin vacilar al momento que colocaba su dedo índice entre los labios de ella y los suyos. Ella sonrió con picardía.

-Entonces… Tómame…-Le dijo de una forma muy natural, quitando su mano de en medio y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, suavemente, juntaron sus labios en un dulce beso, sin pensarlo él le correspondió al instante, la fue acostando poco a poco en el suelo y sin previo aviso, ir desprendiendo los botones de sus prendas descaradamente, dejando parte de su piel expuesta, al ser sirvienta ella usaba un traje negro casi similar al de él, solo qué más femenino y con falda.

Jadeó durante el beso, se dejó llevar, no luchó en lo absoluto, ella deseaba una unión más profunda con su compañero, así que de inmediato le saca el chaleco y la camisa, tirándolo todo a un lado.

-Vicky…-Logra murmurar, entonces comienza a bajar hasta su cuello, besándolo con cierta desesperación, dejando algunas marcas a su paso, luego metió dos de sus dedos por el maldito sostén y luego lo subió, dejando su piel expuesta y bajo hasta sus pechos, los beso lentamente, disfrutándolos a cada segundo.

Victoria no pudo evitar gemir por el húmedo contacto en sus pechos, rasguñó la espalda de Leo, jadeante, embriagada por el sentimiento de deseo y desesperación.-Por favor… Más…-No podía creer lo que decía, pero lo deseaba, lo deseaba desesperadamente.

Un ronco gemido fue dado por parte de él ante el rasguño, eso se había sentido bien. Volvió a atacar su pecho, ella gritó de placer, mordía y jalaba suavemente mientras lamía; una de sus manos se iba paseando por su cuerpo, hasta pasar por debajo de sus prendas y acariciar su intimidad.-Estas muy húmeda-Comentó divertido, ella se sonrojo aún más, tanto por su comentario como por el hecho de la forma en que la tocaba.

No podía más, desesperada por el deseo, bajo sus manos hasta el cinturón del muchacho, pero fue detenida al ser tomada por sus muñecas.

-Tendrás que esperar, mi señorita-Le regañó suavemente, sonriendo tan misterioso como siempre, entonces la despojo de sus prendas inferiores y las tiro junto a las suyas antes abandonadas. La sujetó por sus piernas y la abrió poco a poco; él continuo bajando hasta llegar a esa parte-. Intenta no gritar… nos escucharan-Le advirtió y una vez ahí, dio una primera y lenta lamida.

-¡Leo!-No evitó gritar por el placer, mientras hundía sus dedos en el cabello del muchacho y tiraba fuertemente del mismo, eso lo alentó a proseguir más rápido. Ella gimió su nombre una vez más, arqueando su espalda, apretó el agarre y jadeo.

Paró de hacerle eso, y poco a poco fue introduciendo dos de sus dedos en la muchacha, moviéndolos despacio.-Aguanta…-Le murmuro, y le sonrió sonrojado, volviendo a subir su mano hasta su pecho para tocarlo y luego lo lamió nuevamente- Sería malo de tu parte que solo tú disfrutaras…

-No… quiero… ser solo yo…-Jadeo, rasguñando nuevamente la espalda de Leo, dejándolo levemente marcado.

Él apretó los dientes ante el rasguño y al mismo tiempo metió sus dedos hasta el fondo de ella, haciéndola gemir fuerte, luego los sacó.

-Espero no hacerte daño-Suspiró Leo y comenzó a bajar sus prendas inferiores, hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto y la tomo por sus piernas, acercándose poco a poco a ella, frotándose entre sus pliegues.

Ella lo miro nerviosa, totalmente colorada. Al sentir su intimidad frotarse con la de ella soltó un largo gemido, temblorosa, subió su mano hasta la mejilla del chico.-Leo…-Susurró cortante.

-Señorita Victoria…-Con las mejillas teñidas de carmín, da un empujón y va entrando lentamente, gime ante la húmeda sensación; por el contrarió de él, Victoria suelta un leve quejido y muerde su labio inferior mientras sube una de sus manos hasta su rostro y lo cubre para no dejar ver las gotas que se formaban en su rostro ante el dolor en esa parte de él ingresando en ella.

Él le tomo de su mano y se la retiro del rostro.-Perdona…-Musitó y se acercó a ella, depositando un corto beso sobre sus labios-Te ves tan dulce…-Comenta y se sonroja de sobremanera, apenado por su comentario no piensa claro y comienza a moverse despacio.

Jadeó y gimió, intentando acoplarse a la nueva sensación, aun un tanto dolorosa que él le proporcionaba.

-Qué cosas… dices otra vez…-Mascullo ella cuando tuvo oportunidad, él desvió la mirada.

-Estoy siendo directo…-Recalcó suavemente, se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas y se acercó hasta su oído, ella iba acompañando a Leo moviendo sus caderas, ambos jadearon pesadamente-Quiero oírte gemir…

-¡Leo!-Gimió su nombre en alto, una presión comenzaba a acumularse. Él mencionado paso una de sus manos por la espalda de la joven, así de un solo movimiento cambiando de posición, quedando con ella sentada sobre su entrepierna y ella se sorprende ante el cambio, no quiso parar y comenzó a subir y bajar con velocidad, jadeante, dejo escapar de sus labios nuevamente el nombre del muchacho en un gemido.  
La sujetó por sus caderas, rasguñándolas levemente y ayudándola a ir más rápido, todo estaba pendiente de un hilo, estaban demasiado cerca.

Ella se contrajo y entonces Leo no pudo más y termino derramando su semilla en el interior de Victoria.

-¡No puedo más!-Gritó Victoria antes de desplomarse jadeante, Leo la abrazó, ella tenía la mirada perdida y la cara colorada a no más.

-Te quiero… Vicky-Dijo Leo por lo bajo, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujaba al rostro y acariciaba su cabello.

-Leo… yo también…-Susurró cansada, feliz. La respuesta sorprendió al joven por un momento, un viejo sentimiento cálido lo invadió.

Y así, ella termino dormida en los brazos del joven que había creído perdido en un recuerdo.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!  
¿Review? :3_**


End file.
